Auroras And Cherry Blossom Trees
by Tealroad Kingdom
Summary: The aristocratic assassin needs a wife. Who will it be? How will se be? What's in store for them? Find out!
Act 1

 ** _They Meet._**

Sesshomaru was resting under a tree when he smelled something on the air. He rose up, immediately transformed and went flying, followed by Ah-Uh with Jaken. In that foggy night nothing but a spark of light crashing towards the ground was visible. It was his lady mother, Inukimi. Soon both transformed back into their humanoid form.

-"So, Sesshomaru. I see you are as coarse as always, refusing to come to the castle after the multiple invitations I've sent you. What kind of son refuses to visit his own poor mother?"

-"Always a pleasure to see you mother" Sesshomaru said plainly "I hope you have fare well" she smirked

-"I don't have your time Sesshomaru, please don't waste my time with your false interest on my wellbeing" he stared back.

-"What do you need mother?"

-"I told you since I arrived. You have important duties to attend, I've asked you nicely and you failed to present yourself before me, however, this time, I must insist; your presence at the main hall is imperative. You must come home with me, this is not a request".

Sesshomaru did not enjoy staying at the western castle, which was his home, but more importantly, he was it's Lord, after all he was an aristocrat and he was very well aware of his mother's scheme; for him to stay and rule. They went both flying on their way to the castle. When they arrived at the main entrance, she asked him if he would like to take a bath, which he accepted.

- _"What could my mother be planning now?"_ Sesshomaru smelled plenty of demons around the castle; he soon realized it was a formal reception of some kind. When he got out, he saw a new fresh black kimono ready for him, along with his armor, Bakusaiga and shoes. He got out of the room; he couldn't find Jaken or his mother anywhere. _"They must be at the main hall"._ As soon the guards opened the doors for Sesshomaru, the whole room turned to him and bow as he entered. There he finally saw his mother.

-"Ah! There his is, my handsome son!" Inukimi said as she clapped twice "I would like to thank all, Lords and Ladies that have come this night. As you know Sesshomaru, will soon be taking over for me and fulfill his father wishes of becoming the absolute ruler of the western lands" Everybody bowed. Sure, all those demons were respected aristocrats, nonetheless, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Inukimi were without a doubt the most powerful nobles of Japan. One by one, the heads of many regions came forward and introduced themselves and their daughters. Soon Sesshomaru figured out what was going on, he was to choose a bride. Beautiful women came to him, one after another; all accomplished, powerful, and most importantly, able to bear him a fine heir. Every female demon blushed at his sight, after all he stood glorious and ravishing, they all struggled to respond, for they were dazzled at his beauty and aura. Sesshomaru managed to remain serene and acted as he was pleased to make their acquaintance, even though he wanted to leave the castle.

-"Lord Hironori, Lady Mio! I am so very pleased that you've made it" as Sesshomaru's mother said this, the whole room went completely silent and bowed.

They were the oldest ruling family in Japan; many generations had overseen the northern lands, their territory was small indeed, but everybody had the outmost respect for them, even Lady Inukimi bowed, she glared at Sesshomaru since he didn't. Since he was a toddler, he was taught about his future duties, etiquette and about hierarchy. He instantaneously knew they were higher in the pyramid, but only because of antiquity, hence he felt under no obligation to bow, for he was the strongest of demons.

Lord Hironori had a gentle look on his face; he wore no armor, only his black kimono and white fur. Lord Sesshomaru learnt that he's lived around 6,000 years and was only able to have one daughter, Lady Mio. He's heard rumors about her stunning beauty, but they did no justice to her, words wouldn't suffice. _"That's the most delightful creature I've ever lay eyes on"_.

Lady Mio was tall, had the fairest skin ever, pink lips, black eyeliner that made her big violet eyes pop, floor-length wavy hair that parted on a side, princess-buttoned nose, perfect bone structure, asymmetrical eyebrows that made her look more mysterious than her aura, and like every dog demon a birthmark; one small pink strip on her left cheek. Like her father she had a gentle expression on her, but she smiled radiantly, she looked heavenly, ethereal even pure. She also wore a rich black kimono, with delicate designs imbedded with diamonds, her fur around her neck and a long silver pendant. She looked like she floated on her luxurious kimono as they walk towards their host.

-"We are very sorry milady. I guess we are the last guests arriving" Lord Hironori bowed apologetically.

\- "No pardons are in order milord, you've arrived just in time. I hope you've had a pleasant journey" Sesshomaru was speechless, he had never seen his mother act like this, but above all he was bothered that the daughter hadn't even look at him once; he was sure for he never stopped observing her. The eldest monarchs continued their small chat, Lady Mio was smiling at this as she watched them, Sesshomaru watched her.

-"Allow me to introduce my darling son, future ruler of the western lands, Sesshomaru" until then Lady Mio faced him, she bowed and gave him a bright smile.

-"Nice to finally meet you, Lord Sesshomaru, I've heard plenty stories about you. My name is Mio". Sesshomaru stood awkwardly in front of her; he simply lowered his head as a sign of recognition and asked to be excused and left the room. Lady Mio was confused and asked if he left because of something that she did, Lady Inukimi furious as she was only sighed and begged them to forgive her son's impoliteness.

As the night continued more and more families left since the arrival of Lady Mio, she was the most logical match for Lord Sesshomaru and found no point in staying. Lady Inukimi asked her last two guests to stay in the castle for a couple of days. Lord Hironori thanked her invitation but insisted that he disliked leaving the north, especially at night, however he gratefully accepted the invitation for his daughter. After supper, the lady of castle took her invitee to the room in which she was staying. As soon Lady Mio closed the door, she went to look for her son, as soon she found him she slapped him across the face.

-"You really are an ungrateful son!" She said angrily "Do you have any idea, the shame you've put me through? I've carefully organized this meeting so you could chose a mate, and then you decide to act inadequately in front of the most respected family of all Japan?"

-"You wanted me to meet them, now it's done"

-"Listen to me Sesshomaru, Lady Mio is going to be staying her for a while" her son interrupted her.

-"How long?" her eyes stared to glow red.

-"First of all, you don't talk to me in that tone young man, know your place Sesshomaru, I'm not only your mother but your sovereign and secondly" she turned around as she calmed down "Lady Mio is staying here as long as it's required" She walked away and left Sesshomaru alone.

He stayed in under the pale moonlight, next to a cherry blossom tree. It was his special place; there he sat on a bench where he reminisced about his actions earlier. He was stunned by his behavior, he's been in longer receptions and never has he left the event until the very end. _"Lady Mio"_ he thought.

The next day he woke up to the sound of a relaxing melody that came from the outside. He stared out the window, only to see _her_ playing the shamisen in her teal kimono. He went down to the library to catch up on his studies and oversee some official work he's yet to do; he noticed the papers were arranged in priority order. He picked up _her_ scent, it was all over the place, and he assumed she was the one who fixed his desk. When he went outside to meditate, which was custom for the male head of the family to do before sundown, he saw a hot kettle with tea, a cup and pastries laid down for him. He took a sip of the tea and was surprised to find put it was jasmine, they normally prepared orange blossom, he found this upgrade better. After some meditation and training he found his mother.

-"Mother?"

-"Yes dear"

-"Since when you've decided to change the flavor of my noon tea?"

-"Why? It isn't of you liking?"

-"It is"

-"Glad to hear it, Lady Mio prepared it personally" his mother continued walking.

At night Sesshomaru would always go to the big cherry blossom tree in the royal garden, this night was no different except for the sky, which was luminous with beautiful patterns of auroras dancing. This delighted him deeply. When he was in the castle he never felt tired, after all life her was dull and slow, nonetheless, he decided to go to his room. To his surprise, when he opened the door, the room had the most fragrant scent, sweet yet pleasing. He thought of taking a bath, but for the first time in ages, he felt right asleep when he lay down.

9 nights past, he got used to wake up with the soothing lullaby of the shamisen, having his papers in order, the delicious jasmine tea, the aurora showing up in the night sky and the sweet aroma in his room from the incense. This day passed like the other, when the day was almost over he went to the cherry blossom tree and waited for the auroras to come up, soon enough they appeared so did Lady Mio.

-You like watching the night-lights? I do so enjoy them very much, back home I see them every day before I go to sleep, I really think they are pretty, so I took the liberty of making some and letting you appreciate them as well" she smiled. Sesshomaru didn't say anything; in fact he didn't even turn around. "It's pretty warm compared to my home, still I like the weather," she laughed "You really enjoy coming out and staring at this tree don't you? Is it somehow special?" he turned around but still said nothing "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I-" she waved her hands but got interrupted by him.

-"My father used to train me here when I was young" she smiled

-"Yes, I realized it means a lot you. You always seem so deep in thought when you come here, even from my window I-" she covered her mouth and blushed "don't think that I was spying on you is that I, well-" she got interrupted by him yet again.

-"Why have you been doing all those things for me?" she blushed

-"Well, I am a guest here and I just wanted to do something to show my gratitude"

-"I see" he felt somehow disappointed "you haven't done it for any special reason" she smiled again.

-"Aren't we all special? Is that reason enough?" he didn't respond, "Well, I wish you rest well, good night Lord Sesshomaru" she bowed and turned around.

-"Good night Lady Mio" she stopped momentarily and continued walking to her room.


End file.
